


Too Much, Never Enough

by spuffyduds



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been making it work, somehow, for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much, Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 2011 or so. Standalone, but set in the same 'verse as Going Too Fast, Coming Undone.

Callum wonders sometimes if he could get Hugh to _gag_ him when they fuck, because when Callum comes, his guard is down, and sometimes--sometimes he just blurts shit _out_ , and that can be a fucking mess to deal with.

Yeah. Like now. Because he just came, tightening around Hugh’s cock and shuddering all over, so good, and then he said, like an _idiot_ , he said, “Wish you were around all the time.” 

He closes his eyes and hopes that went unheard. Hugh was coming himself, and yelling, at the time. Hugh’s vocalizations are usually content-free, the lucky bastard.

But it didn’t go unheard, because Hugh’s _shaking_ on top of him. He’s fucking _laughing_.

Callum opens his eyes enough to glare. He’s got a great glare--you don’t get hired to play that many serial killers if your glare is weak--but Hugh just keeps laughing.

“Nice,” Callum says. “Asshole.”

“No,” Hugh manages, “I know what you mean, and yeah, me too, man.”

“Riiight,” Callum says.

Hugh pulls out, slowly, and rolls off him. “It was funny because just a couple days ago Midori told me, ‘You know, I have to put up with your daily goddamn _moods_ , and Cal always gets to be a _treat_.’ So, she’s a little jealous that you _don’t_ see me all the time.”

“Hah,” Callum says. “Never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah.”

“Treat, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Hugh says solemnly. “You, Rennie, are my candyfloss.” He puts his hand over his heart and makes a ridiculous lovelorn face.

“Dink,” Callum says. “Get me a towel.” 

Hugh obligingly climbs out of bed and staggers off to the bathroom. That makes for a pretty spectacular view, and Callum takes full advantage, watches that ass, and the whole time he’s thinking, _treat_ , and fighting down a little grin.

\---end---


End file.
